Skazark
The 'Skazark '''are a war loving race from the Drakos Magnus system. History Not much information about the past of the Skazark is left. They were created by the Atarre, predecessors of the Great Beings and were placed to live in the Drakos Magnus system. They were originally the same race as the Vidorians, but after several Atarre artifacts, the Worldforge, the Shield and the Barrier were discovered, a war broke out between two main organisations, the ''Eai'Dett, who would later be known as the Vidorians and insisted that the artifacts should be destroyed, and the Scerr'Ail, ''whou would become the Skazark and believed that the artifacts should be used as weapons. In the end, the Eai'Dett were forced to use the Barrier against the Scerr'Ail's massive army. Even though the Eai'Dett won the war and destroyed the Shield, the Worldforge and the Barrier dissapeared and their homeplanet was split in two halves. The records about what happened after that are mostly destroyed, but it is known that the two opposing organisations formed the Vidorian Imperium and the Skazark Empire. During the foundation of the Skazark Empire was born Rak'Ven, an immortal Skazark who would later be know as the Soulbreaker. It is also know that during this period of time an Empire fleet was sent to Spherus Magna where in days it destoryed most of the planet and killed its whole population save for a small amount of beings taken as slaves. Peace lasted for several centuries. During that time, the Skazark Empire became what it is now: a militarised, industrialised, bent on domination over the Drakos Magnus system empire. The Skazark began to believe that they were the Atarre's chosen race. During the period of peace an organisation known as the Chaos Order was formed by Rak'Ven and quickly gained many followers. A decade later, after a Vidorian attack on a Skazark base the Second War began. The Skazark saw this as a perfect opportunity to fianlly crush the Vidorians. ''More to be added... Abilities and Traits Skazark stand at 2 to 2.10 metres height, though females are shorter, at around 1.80 metres. The Generation One Skazark look exactly like the Vidorians-lizard like beings covered in rock-hard scales. Generation Two Skazark are mutated beings that cannot survive without protective suits due to their mutations caused by the use of the Shield. Generation Three Skazark look exactly like the Attare (like humans). The Skazark are able to survive in various enviroments and stand very high or very low temperatures. They are very pain resistent. While generaly non elemental beings, the Skazark posses great strength, have their minds shielded to almost any kind of psionics powers and can see in complete darkness with little problem. They are also know to be very energetic and agile, especially females. All Skazark wear power armor, even the civilians. Glowing stripes indicate the user's rank. There are many variations of the power armor. Society and Culture The Skazark are a proud, slightly arrogant race, believing to be superior to other races. They hardly socialise with other races. While very militarised and war-loving, the Skazark are know to be calm and thoughtful. Their society is very strict and disciplined. The Skazark are usually led by an Emperor, rarely an Empress. Males and females have equal rights, thought sometimes females are not allowed in the army. Over the time several groups have formed inside the Empire, like the Red Guard - an Imperial SpecOps group and the Chaos Order, a group led by the immortal Rak'Ven. While generally the goverment turns a blind eye on smaller crimes, murder, any kind of drugs smuggling or treason will lead to a death sentence. Joining the army is not mandatory, though most Skazark choose this job. Other popular jobs are bounty hunter or mercenary. Notable Skazark *Rak'Ven *Skatarus *Gerak *Katrya *The Skazark Emperor